


Favourite Game

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Peter is not spiderman, SIM tony, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: Peter is working as a photographer for The Daily Bugle. On an event, he meets Tony Stark (Superior Iron Man). The man is as intimidating as his reputation and he got his eyes on Peter, wants to have him at any cost. But...will Peter play Tony's game? And does he have any chance to not lose it?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Favourite Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my sweetys,  
> this is for a request I got on tumblr!  
> 'Requesting Sim tony met photographer (not spiderman) peter from the daily bungle. And he is sadistically infatuated with the young teen'
> 
> Peter is actually not a young teen in here, but he is younger than Tony but their ages are not mentioned specifically. No warnings, only that...Tony is a sadist? 
> 
> I hope you like what I made of it! Enjoy! :)

_One perk of being a billionaire and…incredibly good looking is that no one can stop you. Honestly, no one even tries to. People get so intimidated by a handsome face and some money. You insult them? They take it. And probably still feel honoured you at least talked to them. You manipulate them? They happily play along just to please you. Sometimes it really is too easy. It almost bores me. But whenever that happens, I find a way to…entertain myself. Like now. Here at this…truly, absolutely bland event...there are quite some faces I have never seen. Good. Fresh meat. I will just find myself someone who pretends to be different, pretends to not fall for someone like me. And make them fall for me. This really is my favourite game._

Just one look into the room and Peter could tell this were not his kind of people. They were all dressed up to the nines, wearing the most expensive suits and evening gowns. The room was filled with the scent of different, expensive perfumes, waiters wearing suits made their way through the crowd, offering little appetizers on trays. Appetizers and glasses of champagne, whiskey, or whatever anyone here wanted (or needed) to be in a good mood. Peter couldn’t avoid listening to some of the conversations he heard when walking by, those people chattering about…what new car they owned, about who looked best, about how expensive their jewellery or their last holiday was. This was really all they cared for, was it?

Peter felt horrible in between those people. And the way they looked at him just confirmed this feeling. They mustered his suit – the best one he had, but still probably not worth more than single shoe in this room - judged him with their eyes and their condescending smiles. He was not a part of this world and the only reason he was here was because he had to be. It was his job. Well – normally he would not visit these celebrity events to do interviews or photos, but today he had to help out as his colleague, Jess, could not work. So, if he liked it or not, he had to be here. He had to smile polite, had to be as charming as he could. He walked over to the buffet at the side, trying to somehow escape the crowd and get an overview, make a little plan in his head how to approach this event in the right way, to get exactly what he needed for an article.

_Boring. Not interesting. Not really beautiful. Checking out the new faces here disappoints me. Is there really not a single person that…. Oh. Wait. Hello there… A cheap suit. Big doe eyes. Looking kind of…helpless. Lost. You probably think standing there at this buffet can somehow save you from being in this crowd of fucked up people. Oh dear, it cannot. Maybe they bore you as much as they bore me. Maybe you just need someone to…lighten up your day. Lucky you. I am here. And I can make your time so much better….or so much worse. Both will be fun. For me, at least._

Peter emptied a glass of champagne that left a disgusting taste on his tongue. He wasn’t the champagne type…he should have chosen the wine. But there was none- oh. There it was. Peter shook his head about his blindness. He walked along the buffet and grabbed one of the wine glasses, taking a sip and sighing pleased that it washed away the other taste a bit. Maybe he could try some of the finger food? There was no harm in trying to make this evening at least a BIT better.

He was just about to grab something that looked like sushi but probably wasn’t, as someone stopped right next to him.

“You should try this here. Much better”, a smooth, deep voice said. Peter looked up just to look straight in Tony Stark’s face. THE Tony Stark. Peter of course knew he could meet someone like him here…but…actually meeting him, being talked to by him was something else. He looked at the food Tony pointed at, looking back at what he had in his hand. Slowly, while looking at Tony with a – what he hoped looked unimpressed – gaze.

_Wow. Look at you, you little cheeky twink. Are you teasing me? Eating this in such a provocative way. You want me to bite, mh? Oh, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. You won’t be able to handle me…your sweet little heart will be broken. Did no one ever tell you not to touch the fire? I won’t complain. You being so careless will only make it easier for me._

Tony raised a brow, a smug smirk on his face. A smirk that fit his personality, Peter thought. He knew the rumours about this man – which certainly were not just rumours. This man always had his fun. At everyone’s cost. He was a playboy, an egoist, an asshole…with a god-complex. That was not a secret. The only secret here was… why would this man talk to Peter?

“Who are you? Never seen your face at such events”, Tony leaned against the buffet. Did he really want to have some small talk? Peter gulped the rest of his little...’dinner’ and looked around before looking at Tony again. “I am a photographer…. for…The Daily Bugle…”

“You are? Didn’t see you taking any pictures. You’re either new or not that good in your job”, Tony laughed and Peter felt his skin burning at the deep sound of this laugh. Peter wanted to bite back the sassy comment, but it was too late.

“And…weren’t you known to be a playboy? But…well you are alone…and talking to the least important person in the room…well…you are either new in the playboy business…or…not that good in it”, he smiled and patted Tony’s chest before walking back into the crowd with widened eyes.

His heart was beating like crazy. Did he really just do that? Oh god. OH GOD. That was certainly not a good idea…really not. Coming to a party and insulting the most influential billionaire was…in fact just stupid. And here he was, being a complete idiot. Before he ruined everything…he should try to do his job for as long as he could. What if Tony took care he would be kicked out? Shit.

_Damn. You are something else. You are just what I was looking for. You think you can resist me. Let me prove to you that you can’t. You will beg on your knees for me to love you when I am done with you._

Peter walked through the crowd. He made some really good shots of the people here. Some were just the classic “posing for the picture” but some were just him having an eye for the right moment, catching some people that usually never talked in a deep conversation or some…inappropriate touches. That was the stuff a newspaper could work with.

He completely forgot about time, forgot about being disgusted by all the snobs around him. Whenever he could take photos, he got lost in it and enjoyed that he was able to do what he loved so much professionally. He also didn’t notice that a certain billionaire approached him. The moment he noticed; it was much too late. He could feel hands on his waist…the warmth of a body right behind him. So damn close it almost made him gasp in shock.

“Finally doing what you are here for, are you?”, the intense voice whispered right into his ear. Peter froze, he had to be careful not to drop his camera. He couldn’t make a scene; he was in the middle of all these people…

“Show me your shots…you can show me how good you are”, the man teased and Peter huffed angrily. He somehow knew Tony was toying with him. But he refused to agree with Tony that he wasn’t good enough in his job, so he showed him the shots he had taken on his camera, trying to keep his composure even though he still felt those large hands on his waist.

“Well. Not so bad, I must admit. But…I have some ideas for some much better subjects for you to photograph.”

Peter turned around and frowned. “Oh, you do? And those would be?”, he asked, already guessing that Tony wanted to suggest Peter took photos of HIM. With the amount of narcism Tony was known for, he wouldn’t even have been surprised about it. But…that was not what Tony suggested.

_You play hard to get. I see that. But I know what will melt you. You didn’t try to escape my hands. You just gave yourself away. Now all it takes are some seductive words and we will see how you melt in my hands. How you will fall for me._

Peter’s cheeks burned…He didn’t know what to say or do…hearing Tony saying some…. really, really dirty things right into his ear made his heart race and his knees weaker than he liked it. Tony…surely knew how to seduce, Peter had to admit…

He pressed his camera to his body, trying to regain his ability to speak.

_Come on. Let it happen. Let me happen to you. You will not regret it. Not today. Tomorrow, probably. But this will not be my problem anymore._

“I….I…I think I have to leave”, Peter mumbled and stepped out of Tony’s reach, quickly walking into the direction of the exit. He felt as if he was on fire…he needed some fresh, cold air, quickly. Or he might overthink his decision to not end like one of the many “toys” Tony kept for just one night.

An ice-cold breeze hitting his face was just what Peter needed. He took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, forming little clouds. Why did he feel like he just escaped a lion’s deadly grip but like he missed an amazing chance at the same time? How did Tony Stark manage to be so…threatening but so attracting at the same time? There was no way he could fall for him…no way he could…let himself fall into those strong arms just to have his heart ripped out by those hands.

“Do you always run away when someone offers you a good time?”

Peter swirled around to look at Tony. Damnit. He was really not giving up, was he?

“You know, I thought about…using my connections to offer you something better than this…Daily Bugle thing you got going for you. But…maybe you aren’t that interested in a bigger career? Maybe you like to be just this…”, he grinned. His words were sharp as knives and Peter wondered if this was because Tony simply couldn’t feel something like empathy for anyone or because he just tried to hide any sort of soft feeling he had.

“As if I would believe that….”, he sighed and shook his head, turning to look at the street again.

“I might be an asshole. But I am always true to my word.”

There was a moment of silence between them.

“Then tell me what you want from me…the truth. Why me? Why…all this?”, Peter asked and turned around. He needed to see the man’s eyes to see some truth in them.

_Oh, you sweetheart. You want me to say something lovely, right? You want me to tell you that I feel something special for you. So, you feel special. Is this what it takes to get you? You want to feel like I am not just using you…I get that._

“Why you? Look at you. You are…something special. Never have I seen somebody like you”, Tony murmured, walking closer. Peter could feel his chest tighten, could feel his heart thumping. He couldn’t…he shouldn’t give in…He should turn around…run as fast as he could…He should leave, right now.

“So…you want to know what I want from you? Let me show you.”

Peter stopped breathing, his mind stopped working as he looked up at Tony, their faces so…close…so damn close. And before he realized…he has his eyes closed…and Tony kissed him.

-

Peter had his arms wrapped tightly around himself. It was still so cold, the morning sun not helping much to warm him. His hair was a mess…his suit from the evening before a little crinkled. He needed to get home….to take a shower and…to stop thinking about the night…about Tony.

He was determined to not let this man into his heart. Considering he wasn’t even willing to let him into his body the night before but did in fact let him….well. His chances weren’t high. But he would try. He knew…the only chance to not be just one of Tony’s toys was to be different. To not love him. To grab the man where it hurt him most. At his ego.

A little smile formed on his face. Maybe it would work…maybe he would see him again sooner than he thought.

_Waking up after a good night of ‘physical activities’ with someone so hot is always a pleasure. The body aches in just the right places. The boy is already gone. Well, I won’t complain. The most annoying part is always to get rid of them after you had your fun with them. Parker just made it easy for me. Good boy. I wanted him and I got him. Just like I thought…there is just no limit for me. Taking a shower will be the best thing to wake up fully, to get…. What is that? The boy left a letter? How…. romantic. I’ll just throw it away. No need to have his number or any sweet words of goodbye. Then again, it could be fun to see how much I made him fall for me. So…let’s see._

‘Good morning, Stark. I guess it would be just polite to say thank you for the night? It was…not so bad. It certainly was worth it, after all, as I now have a very, very good shot of you. You were already sleeping, I thought it would be rude to wake you just for a photo, but…I think it shows a side of you no one ever saw. And people certainly would love to see it. This might even be my breakthrough. So…thank you for being of use for me. XOXO Peter Parker 😉’

_….what…? What?? What the fuck?! Damn you Peter Parker. You think you can get away like this? You think you are in control? You think you can win this game? You will not escape me. I will…I will get you. You are mine now._


End file.
